System monitoring is increasingly being utilized by information technology professionals and application developers, for example, to mitigate system failures, increase overall performance, and balance loads across resources. Many moderns systems are designed in a distributed manner. While distributed systems may provide increased scalability and redundancy, they also present complications with respect to system monitoring. For example, utilizing conventional approaches to system monitoring within a distributed system may require extensive and unnecessary system calls. Accordingly, a need exists for dynamically scalable real-time system monitoring.